


Happy Birthday

by SmokeyDogs_05



Series: A Family's Love (Gaara Week 2019) [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Fluff, Gaara's birthday!, Gen, Happy birthday Gaara, Naruto is a Good Friend, Temari and Kankuro are top tier siblings, siblings fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyDogs_05/pseuds/SmokeyDogs_05
Summary: In which a surprise birthday party is held.
Series: A Family's Love (Gaara Week 2019) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday

Temari waved her arms above her head as Kankuro nodded and quickly turned to relay the message he was supposed to give at her signal. Gaara was coming back with Naruto and Hinata, and their bodyguards. The surprise was almost ready as she jumped up on the building Kankuro and Shikamaru were on as they finished giving out the orders. Shikadai and Shinki had already ran around the village early this morning for preparation. All that was left was for Gaara to arrive with his friends in tow.

"Are you sure everything is good?" Temari asked as Shikamaru stood up and wiped his hands cleaned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Everything is going according to plan." He smiled at his wife who would not admit how handsome he looked in his Suna garb.

Shikamaru, Temari, and Shikadai had arrived late last night on the last train ride after Gaara had left for the Kage Summit meeting in Kumo. Temari and Kankuro had been planning with for months, asking local vendors at Suna to pitch in, asking Naruto and Hinata to venture out with Gaara, and lastly finally putting it together before the train could bring them back. They were lucky that Hinata was able to find someone to watch her children seeing how bringing his wife along for sightseeing was not uncommon for Naruto.

The village was happy to help though, and excited by the plan and as the last of the sets were lined up Temari heard the train.

The villagers carefully gathered in the center, it would be too obvious to be by the gates as Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata entered the village.

"It's been a while since I've come to Suna, glad to see not much has changed." Naruto said with a grin as Gaara nodded.

"How long do you plan on staying?" he asked as Naruto pulled his wife closer. Konoha was close to home and Sakura hadn't minded watching the kids for a night alongside Hanabi.

"Just for a night, Sakura and my sister can handle the kids but only for so long." Hinata said a smile on her face as Gaara smiled.

"Well even if it's just one night, we will be glad to have you." He said before saw Kankuro running to meet them just past the gate.

"Hey Gaara, there's a matter I need you to attend to. Naruto, Hinata, you can come too." He said his face serious and Gaara looked at him confused and concerned as Kankuro leads them further into Suna.

"What is the-?" he started but stopped as his mouth dropped open and the villagers all shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORD GAARA, GODAIME KAZEKAGE!" A banner waved down then in bold colorful words 'Happy Birthday Gaara!' was spelled as the villagers all shouted.

Gaara saw his sister, and her husband, saw his nephew and son, arms slung around each other's shoulders. The entire village was there, and he is not surprised to see Naruto and Hinata both grinning, having known about the surprise as he smiled.

"Thank you everyone!" he shouted as the village yelled again happy the plan worked as the fair festival style of party Temari and Kankuro had planned started.

Gaara played some attractions with his son and nephew and ended up winning them both oversized animals much to their embarrassment. He tried to play a shooting game with Naruto and Kankuro and wins until Hinata plays and becomes reigning champion of the stand (proclaimed by both Naruto and Kankuro). He also ate something sweet with Temari and when everything finally started to die down he sat on a bench a little way away. A tad exhausted, but otherwise happy as he catches his breath.

"How are you doing?" Shikamaru asked as he made his way closer and Gaara smiled.

"I little overwhelmed but otherwise I'm happy." He admitted and Shikamaru nodded.

"Well happy birthday, and here," he tossed a present to Gaara who blinked looked at him as Shikamaru smiled.

"Shinki and Shikadai insisted on the present. It's from them." He said before waving a hand over his head and heading back to the party.

Gaara blinked before unwrapping the small box. Inside was a picture of Kankuro, Temari, Shikadai, and Shinki, all of them holding small succulents while standing in Gaara's garden. They all were grinning in the picture and in the corner were the words: We love you. He smiled and rubbed a thumb against it before picking up the small card that had fluttered out of the present.

'We're taking another one tomorrow, this time with you in it! Happy birthday!' it read before being signed by his 'favorite and only nephew' and his son.

Gaara felt tears prickle his eyes as he smiled down at the picture, the invitation for a true family picture, and he raised his head to look at the party. He never imagined he would live this kind of life but being here and having these people to care for…. That was the best present he had ever received.

- **End** \- Well that's it for Gaara Week, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
